Contractor shall: Prepare and pretest a survey instrument to measure desired family size, fertility values, and the family size utility fundtion. Demographic data will be collected including SES, respondent's employment, marriage, family and pregnancy histories as well as religious identification and involvement. Interpretation of fertility values will be obtained along with information on contraceptive use, reaction to the birth of the last child, preference for sex composition of the family, size of family of origin and other related topics.